Taken
by Hooda
Summary: Read past the intro to learn more about this developing and beautiful story based on heartbreak, betrayal, and overall - a true love that prevailed them all... trust me - you won't be disappointed...
1. Chapter 1

**TAKEN**

**FOUR AND TRIS MET IN AN OLD ABANDONED TRAIN YARD ONE LATE FALL WHEN THE DIVERGENT RAIDERS TOOK THEM IN. THEY WERE HOMELESS. POOR. LEFT ON THE CURB TO DIE.**

**ERIC, PETER, DREW, ALBERT, AND WILL ARE UNIVERSALLY KNOWN AS THE 5 RICHEST MEN THAT EVER LIVED. THEY ARE SPONSORED BY JEANINE MATTHEWS HERSELF – HEROINE OF THE PURITY WAR, GENIUS MASTERMIND, AND ON THE LOOK OUT TO PURGE HER DOMAIN OF THE DIVERGENT RAIDERS…**

**WHAT HAPPENS WHEN TRIS AND FOUR ARE CAUGHT IN THE CROSSFIRE OF JEANINE'S PLAN, AND THE ONLY WAY TO SURVIVE IS TO FAKE YOUR LOVE TO ONE OF THE RICHER 5?... **


	2. Chapter 2 Train

Nobody ever mentioned anything about leaping on and off of trains. The Upper Levels were quiet about the methods of transportation that the Divergent Rebels used. But as the cold air nipped furiously at her cheeks and threatened to lock all her bones in place, she was more than tempted to run alongside the silent metal machine. It would only take a few seconds to grab the handle of the car and pull all her weight into the metal box. But her lungs protested at any overuse and her arms were weaker than wet noodles to grab anything.

Beatrice watched helplessly as the cars whizzed past silently, taunting her of her weakness and indecision. Every homeless citizen knew how to board a freight train. As were they equally skilled in the arts of fighting and handling guns.

Her harsh breathing was become more rapid as the train continued past. She knew that if she were to survive, she would have to swallow her fear and take to the rails. Besides, there were only a few more cars before the train runs out of … well _train_.

Beatrice's stomach growled in loud protest to the idea of wasting much more energy than needed for a physical attempt that will surely fail. It has been nearly two days since Beatrice has fed herself anything worth eating; not counting the two candy canes and a piece of gum she managed to scrounge enough for at a small gas station. But that was 20 miles away now. Her body was so worn, so heavy, so cold, and so hungry that she began to question the purpose of living.

To her right, there were the dark woods where pine trees grew so thickly together that many there was almost no sunlight to see by. And to the left were the tracks and only to have more woods continue on as well.

She was confused, Beatrice was, as to how her life had been so fair and normal – to only pitch straight into the goddamned hole of impossible suffering. Her parents were dead. And only God knew where her brother Caleb could be.

Beatrice focused as much as she could on taking steps forward. As long as she could move, she could survive. No way was she going to die of exhaustion in these forsaken forests. Her eyes began to droop and her mind began to shut down from the lack of energy. The train's last car flew past her weak body, scattering her hair into the air.

A feeling of dread shot through her small body. This train is the only way for her to reach potential safety. It is the guidance to living another life. It is a freedom. Beatrice unfolds her arms that were pried across her chest for warmth. Ignoring her body's aching and moaning, she begins to run. Run, pant, run, pants.

But the train is too far ahead and her lungs are burning so badly from overuse that they might as well be made of fire. Beatrice reaches out as if to grab the escaping train with her frozen fingertips, but it is gone. _She_ is gone.

The sounds of clomping, heavy footsteps, and a loud voice is all Beatrice hears before her eyes grow dark, her body collapses to the hard ground, and sleep overruns everything. Blue eyes meet hers in the seconds before she drifts.


	3. Chapter 3 Fury

**TOBIAS: FURY**

Tobias' life could only be described in one word: fury.

He was furious at his dumbass father for abandoning him and his mother when the Purity War began so long ago. Tobias was just old enough to remember his mother's pleas and begging as her father shoved them out the door and onto the streets of Chicago. Marcus claimed it was for their own good.

He was furious at his mother at Evelyn, his _mother_, just as much. They had found refuge with the Divergent Rebels in the North. But that was temporary. For almost three years, Evelyn dragged her son through the North, raking each town of its leaders. She was quenching her morbid thirst for power.

He was furious with the goddamned Purity War for leading him into the mess that is now his life. He has trained in combat and the Rebels even showed him how to purge a train – a sacred tradition and necessary for survival. Yet Evelyn never let him go with the men to raid towns or join the fights.

_She treats me like a child_. Tobias thought to himself as he paced his large tent, waiting for news on the last group of raiders that had left at the crack of dawn to run down a freight train. It was heading North West, towards the Rebels.

Zeke Pedrad, Tobias' closest friend since joining the Rebels, was in that raid group. If some soldier on that train shot Zeke and his friend was unable to return to his fiancée – Shauna – Tobias would _personally _hunt the killer down. It was nearly nightfall and there was still no sign of the raiders.

Tobias was never known for patience. He never tried to control his temper and no one dared try to control his will or actions for him. His decisions for his left were in the hands of his dictator mother. And his freedom, it seemed. He considered grabbing his ride, Mono, and making a quick run for it. He would ride along the tracks until he arrived to the marked spot where the raid group was sent. No one would notice his disappearance at this time of late evening.

He quickly poked his head beyond the tent entrance and surveyed his distance between the pasture and the forest. Thick pines adorned the mountainside where the Rebels had set up their camp the Capitol could never locate. The Capitol has tried in vain to rat the Rebels out, but to no avail. They were off the charts as long as they stuck to the woods.

So Tobias strapped his knife to his belt and grabbed his trusty leather coat from his cot sitting in the corner of the freezing ass cold tent. It was late November and the weather was being a bitch lately. So much for those mountain fresh breezes and calming scenery his mother had falsely promised her followers. They must have been desperate to follow her so far North anyway. Just another sign of how seriously disbanded people were after that damned Purity War.

Tobias quietly slipped into the dark woods that surrounded the camp. His tent was pitched so close to edge that it would be alarming in some cases. But Evelyn wanted to make sure that Tobias, being the "reserve" leader, had a way to escape in case of immediate attack upon the camp. His nose met the familiar scent of pine needles and damp wood. For a few silent moments Tobias thought back to the times when his mother would have him hide on the outskirts of a town – hidden from plain view in the trees. It wasn't until Evelyn had mysteriously gained control of the town that Tobias was allowed to show his face again.

He pushed his way through the thick pine branches and stumbles for a moment on a rock that caught on his toe. A frustrated grunt escapes his mouth and he immediately regrets it. Someone could have heard him sneaking around.

There is only one guard on duty tonight by the pastures. Thank God it is just Greg, one of the guards Tobias is more fond of, because he is silent and never cares about what anyone does. Greg's posture suggests that he is exhausted from the day's work and ready to nod off at any moment. It doesn't help that he sips a cup of steaming hot liquid and Greg's eyes are drooping ever so slightly. Tobias makes sure the coast is clear before stepping out of the woods.

"Greg!" Tobias whisper yells from the edge of the pines. The once lazy guard immediately sets down his steaming mug and whirls in the direction of the voice. Seeing as it was just Tobias, Greg gave out a fine line of profanity and a mixed sigh of relief. Tobias returned his attention to the pasture. Within the rickety wood fence lining the grassiest piece of the camp were nine horses. They were a mixed assortment of blacks, whites, chestnuts, pintos, and a single grey haired horse.

Two years after Evelyn established her growing dominance over the Rebels, Tobias' mother decided to rent out horses to her top followers. People who worked their asses off to prove themselves got the opportunity to ride one of the magnificent beasts. Train sackers were the ones who used the horses the most though. Evelyn began by taking the prize steeds of the mayors or rich country men that the Rebels came across during their exposition towards the North. She would make the original owners hand over their strongest horses to the Rebels. It was a sort of payment for their surrender.

The horses were a major set back. They had to be fed and well taken care off. They were the world's most delicate animal; yet so strong and magnificent at the same time. For a long time, no one was allowed to be near the beasts. Only Tobias or Evelyn could be near them. And so Tobias learned to ride a horse.

At first it was very difficult. The Rebels had yet to steal decent saddles from a riding facility nearby, and so Tobias learned to ride the natural way: bareback of course. It was a difficult task to learn. Even harder to learn than combat or anything else Tobias ever attempted. He remembered how his legs were so sore after his long riding lessons that he was barely able to stand on his own without having his legs crumble helplessly beneath him. It took time. But eventually all the hard work payed off. Tobias' muscles were strong and his comfort with the creatures was so reassuring. Horses were a natural gift to him. From Evelyn, of course. He clearly remembered the day Greg had handed him the reins to a grey and white speckled horse named Blaze. Tobias was confused.

Evelyn had given him his own horse?

"What are you up to now Tobias?" Greg hissed as Tobias untied Blaze from his spoke and began leading the horse towards the center of the pasture. Tobias quickly fitted the bridle over Blaze's head and double checked to make sure all the keepers weren't flapping around loosely and that the bit wasn't too tight or too loose. Tobias took a step back before tossing all his weight onto Blaze's back, swinging a leg over to the other side. Greg quickly unbolted the gate before the energy shocked horse could trample him. Tobias readjusted his grip with his knees and upper thighs as Blaze took off into the woods.

At first, Tobias wasn't sure as to where he wanted to go. But the notion to be free and outside, enjoying the fresh air, overtook him. So he spurred Blaze onto the beaten track weaving through the trees and ultimately ended at the train tracks. The soft motion of Blaze's body beneath him made Tobias feel much calmer. He could hear the sound of the train beginning to pass through in the distance.

Tobias clucked and nudged Blaze forward. He wanted to get a good look at the train before it whisked out of sight. The sounds of the wheels gliding almost silently over the rails tempted Tobias beyond measures. He wanted nothing more than to tie Blaze to a tree, run alongside the train cars, pull himself in, and escape the Rebels. Escape the world. Just glide forever and forever and forever and forever…

Blaze emerges from the woods and his hooves make imprints on the mud from the damp ground. Tobias loosens his grip on the reins and lets Blaze take whatever speed he wishes. Tobias only has eyes for the train gliding seamlessly a few feet to his right. And for a few seconds, the train and horse ride at the same speed. Incredible. The car pulls ahead and Tobias gets a glimpse of the opposite end of the rails. For a second he swears he sees a head. And body. Was it a rebel?

Tobias halted Blaze in his tracks with a sudden snap at the reins. Blaze tossed his head in protest and whinnied into the air, his cry only to be drowned out by the shriek of the train wheels over the rails as it sped away. Blaze angrily pinned his ears down on his skull and reared on his back legs, only to stomp down – hard – to the ground, making a loud thump.

But Tobias is already dismounting halfway through the horse's temper tantrum and crossing the now empty rails to look closer at what lies before him. Or should he say _who, _quite literally, lies before him on the opposite end of the tracks.

Her once golden hair is tied back firmly with a dirty rubber band. At least Tobias can guess her hair was once golden. Now it was matted with mud and grime. Her gentle facial features were smeared partially by dirt from where she fell on the grass. And her clothes are no better. They stink of humanly odors and from not having a proper washing for a _while_. But she is small. Dangerously thin, not to mention.

Tobias immediately kneels beside the stranger that has now captivated every ounce of his attention. It is only when Blaze kicks a nearby bush with his back hooves, Tobias immediately got to his feet again. He grabbed the flying horse's rein, and slapped the horse's face – hard. Blaze immediately shied away from the outburst and lowered his back legs. Tobias dropped the rein and returned back to the strange girl.

She was unconscious, not dead, because she still had a pulse. But it was weak. And he was guessing by how light she seemed to weight when he lifted her up gingerly, that she hasn't had anything to eat – properly – in a while. As Tobias adjusted an arm under the girl's leg, he felt a soft nudge on his shoulder. Tobias turned his head slightly only to be met by Blaze's. The horse's expression seemed to advise: _we need to get her to the camp. Now._

Tobias carefully lifted the stranger onto the horse's back, making sure her body was balanced before mounting his horse like before. Who knew so much could happen in the small amount of time he left his tent. Tobias slipped an arm around the girl's waist with one arm and held the reins to guide Blaze in the other hand. He softly – yet urgently – spurred Blaze in the direction of the camp. Tobias wanted to get this girl to safety as soon as possible.

The stranger's small head leaned heavily against Tobias' chest as he guided Blaze through the path with the usage of his legs. Greg had taught him to use his legs in steering when your hands were full at some point during the months of intense equine training. Tobias' thoughts were cut short when Blaze let out a snort to announce the arrival to camp again.

Standing beside a nervous looking Greg with arms across their chest and wearing a tight expression was his mother.

Evelyn. Oh shit was he in for some trouble now.


	4. Stupidity and temporary delays

Ok so I have a little set back. I believe many of us are aware of computer crashes and temporary weeks waiting for the problem to be fixed. Well, that's what happened to me. Classes have started up again and writing time is beginning to narrow down just like last time. I just have a few words here to share for anyone reading my stories.

I will be writing one story at a time.

Okay yes this is a mega set back and a real hair tugger, but I cannot support my life and 5 fanfictions in one bucket. So for the time being, I'm focusing on completing one story at a time. And to add to that, I will also be completing writing b . loves . books Divergent: no war story. Check out her stories when you get the chance! I know that some of you are expecting an update for "Taken," but that may be the last story I will be working on.

PLAN:

60 Years Later - no more updates - complete

Divergent High School Story - no more updates - complete

Divergent Alt. Ending - not complete - working on it after The Return

Taken - barely even started - working on it after Divergent Alt. Ending

The current story I am going to be narrowing my focus on is The Return. I just want to finish that (scratchy, needy, pathetic, rusty) fanfic. Then I'll be able to complete the rest of my projects. I'm not the best writer or author out there, but I'm doing my best to build myself back up to the top and knock your brains out with my (stunning, teary, cliffhanging, betraying, smoochy) ideas! Stay tuned for more updates! - the author


End file.
